


DarkStar

by ladyroxanne21



Series: DarkStar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And embarrasses himself in front of Harry, Angst, Bottom Draco, Draco is a rock star, Harry thinks Draco is HOT!, M/M, Meanwhile, Slow Build, Who writes and sings dark songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Fourth Year, Draco and his friends get bored one day and decide to start a band, not knowing that one day, it would be so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DarkStar

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I am not a poet or a lyricist, so I apologize if any of the original lyrics I wrote suck. :-)

“I'm bored!” Pansy complained as she flopped down onto the couch between Draco and Blaise. “I've done all my homework and there's nothing else to do at the moment.”

“I must admit that with Quidditch being canceled due to the Tournament, I've got a bit more free time than I'm used to,” Draco mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “I'm also done with my homework.”

“I'm not but I don't really care,” Blaise stated with a shrug.

Draco got up from the couch and walked over to the corner of the Slytherin common room that held an elegant and antique grand piano that was kept in perfect condition by the house elves and magic. Clearing his mind, he sat down and played [Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU). His mother had been adamant that he know how to play the piano and he found that he actually loved playing something beautiful when he needed to calm down.

By the end of the song, Pansy came to sit at the piano with Draco and ruffled his hair. “Do you know any of the more upbeat songs, such as...” She proved that she was rather good at playing the piano herself by playing [an adapted version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpjHcuuOPLo) of [Ravel's Bolero.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r30D3SW4OVw)

“You know, Pans,” Blaise interrupted her a minute later. “This song really needs to have drums at the very least to sound right.” He then proved his point by tapping his hands rhythmically on a table to the staccato beat that underlay the entire song.

“You know how to play the drums?” Draco asked in surprise.

Blaise shrugged. “Yeah. It's something I like to do during the summer hols.”

Theo laughed, startling them all because they hadn't realized that he'd snuck up behind them. “And I know how to play the violin, cello, and guitar. Between the four of us, we could practically start a band!”

Draco looked toward the ceiling as he thought this over. “Actually, that's not a bad idea...”

Theo looked around suspiciously. The common room was full at the moment, so he beckoned them toward the dorm he shared with Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. “Come on. I want to show you something.”

As the four of them walked, they were joined by Millicent – well, and Crabbe and Goyle, but since they always followed Draco everywhere he went, this was no surprise.

“I didn't think any of you would approve, so I've kept this hidden,” Theo explained once they were all in his dorm with the door shut and a strong locking and silencing spell on the room. He pulled a small wooden box off his bedside table and opened it to show off a guitar the size of a large brooch. “At night, when I'm in bed with the curtains drawn, I'll cast a silencing charm and play my guitar for at least an hour before going to sleep.”

To demonstrate how this was possible, he unshrank the guitar, and then started to play it. He smiled at Pansy, who looked mildly impressed. “This is what muggles call an electric guitar. Of course, there's no electricity here to make it work properly, but I've found a way around that by using certain charms...” A moment later, the guitar changed sounds, becoming much richer and louder.

Blaise suddenly roared with laughter. Without a word, he opened his trunk, fished out a box, and held it up as it presenting an offering to the gods. “I have my drums!” He carefully levitated the set out of the box and unshrank them so that they were sitting next to his bed.

“Why wouldn't we approve of you having an instrument?” Draco wondered curiously. As far as he knew, _all_ purebloods were taught to play something to entertain guests – most often the piano.

“Because rather than play the violin – like my mother prefers – I'm playing a muggle instrument,” Theo stated with a shrug. “Not very seemly for a pureblood.” Then he looked down at the floor, even as he continued strumming a catchy tune. “I also have a lot of muggle music that I listen to and play.”

“Why muggle? Why not Wizarding music?” Millicent asked, patting his shoulder soothingly.

Theo gave her a tiny smile. “Because muggle music has a much wider range of styles. Our music is mostly confined to classical – which is mostly muggle in origin anyway – ballads sung by Celestina Warbeck, and the Weird Sisters.” He shrugged again, letting them know that he was well aware that there was a lot more music in the Wizarding World, but that it wasn't really that important to him. Then he changed the tune he was strumming to something fast and almost alive. “We have nothing like this.”

Blaise didn't know the tune, but he could hear the beat of it in his mind, so he grabbed his drumsticks and played his drums. Between the two of them, there was enough melody to want to dance to. Millicent grabbed Pansy by the arm and practically forced her to dance.

Draco saw how both Crabbe and Goyle looked at Blaise's drums mournfully, and in an insane moment of sympathy, conjured up a large hand drum for each of them. The look of pure joy just before they began to tap the drums in the rhythm that Blaise had set was almost blinding. Draco allowed himself to feel good before pretending indifference.

Then Millicent took them all by surprise by using a charm to create an exact copy of Theo's guitar. She held it in her hand and stroked it lovingly for a moment before playing it like a professional. Theo gaped at her in astonishment.

She smirked at him. “I also play – and muggle music too – but I didn't dare bring my guitar or collection of CDs to Hogwarts lest I be accused of being a blood traitor.”

Draco didn't exactly have to hide his piano, so he retrieved it from his trunk and returned it to its normal size. This one was not a grand piano. Instead, it was a gorgeously carved upright piano that had been in the Malfoy family for generations – mostly used for practice since it was much smaller than the grand pianos in each of the parlors.

He played something that sort of matched the tempo that Theo and Blaise had set. Pansy both did and did not surprise them when she pulled a box out of her purse and unshrank a keyboard – which was also a muggle instrument, but no one mentioned this. At this point, they had a rather interesting jam going on.

About a half an hour later, Pansy jumped and squealed in excitement. “Merlin and Salazar! We should do this all the time!”

“We should!” Blaise agreed with an enormous grin.

Theo paused his playing for a moment to retrieve a thick stack of papers from his trunk. “I have the sheet music to a lot of my favorite songs. They often come in packets that have all the various instruments... here!” He passed out the various instructions for his all time favorite song, which was called [Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da by the Beetles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJoQbLV2sQU).

Soon, the seven of them were playing the song fairly well – even Crabbe and Goyle! Who couldn't read the music but were able to mimic Blaise well enough on their hand drums that there were no problems. Which surprised everyone else. Draco privately thought that they might do well with other basic instruments such as tambourines.

When they got bored playing one song, they moved onto another, until finally, Daphne Greengrass managed to spell a message onto the door warning them that it was nearly midnight and that Pansy and Millicent had better come to their dorm if they didn't want to gain a reputation as slags who spent the night with boys at the tender age of 14.

Millicent blushed an embarrassing shade of red, while Pansy seethed in fury. Everyone shrunk down their instruments and stowed them just before Pansy marched out of the dorm to give Daphne a piece of her mind. Millicent followed at a more sedate pace, but this was enough for everyone to realize they were tired.

The boys all changed and went to bed. With a smile, Draco was already planning out their next jam session.

 

***

 

The weekend before the last task of the Triwizard Tournament, the seven of them were jamming once again. Now that they had long accepted that muggle music was actually fun to play, they had secretly ordered an impressive collection of sheet music. Getting together to play as much as they possibly could, they also had quite a repertoire built up of songs they had memorized.

Pansy abruptly stopped them by hitting her keyboard in frustration so that it made a jarring sound. “We need a singer! We all want to play music, and none of us wants to sing, which is great and all, but I want to hear some of these songs being sung!”

Draco shrugged. “This one is supposed to be sung by a woman, so why don't you do it?”

Pansy scoffed in protest, and then took a deep breath. “Fine! But don't get mad at me if you don't like what you hear!”

After that, the group started over at the beginning of the [Ace of Base song called Don't Turn Around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_gs4gCyGKs). Pansy wasn't the best singer, but she wasn't all that bad either, especially once she forgot to be nervous and got into it. After that, they moved on to a different song.

The next song that they played was [Another One Bites the Dust by Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rY0WxgSXdEE). Since this song didn't have any piano, Draco sat back and simply listened at first, but then he heard Pansy muttering the song under her breath and felt an urge to sing – simply to make her happy. So he did. His friends all gasped in surprise, making him stop.

“What?” He asked apprehensively.

“You're really good,” Pansy informed him with a grin and a kiss to his cheek. “In fact, you have to sing more often!”

“Or all the time,” Blaise added with a smirk and a flirty wink.

Draco rolled his eyes, shook his head, and then continued singing. Pansy pulled him into a dance as well. Since dancing was another of those skills all purebloods learned, they were both good at it, even though they weren't used to dancing to this sort of music.

“Oh! What about this one?!” Theo burst out after the song was done. He then started [Don't Stop Me Now, also by Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgzGwKwLmgM). By this point, they had listened to all these songs on CD as they played them enough that Draco actually knew the words, so he shrugged and sang along.

After, there was a long moment of silence as Theo and Blaise exchanged a significant glance.

“What?” Draco asked curiously.

“We should work on [Bohemian Rhapsody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ),” Blaise suggested, purposely trying to sound like he didn't care either way. Until now, they had only really played bits and pieces of it because it got rather complicated at points, and no one wanted to spoil a good jam session by trying to play a difficult song. But now...

The suggestion took hold and wouldn't let go.

“Alright...” Draco replied slowly, knowing that they would need him to do the majority of the piano playing – since he was better than Pansy at it – _and_ sing. That could potentially be _very_ frustrating. Even so, he was willing to give it a try.

The good news was that between the seven of them, they had enough people to perform the back up harmony and parts. In fact, Draco read through the sheet music and actually assigned parts to each of his friends. This was made _so much_ easier by a spell that made the lyrics float in front of each person when it came time to sing their part. All in all, it worked out well enough that they immediately wanted to do it again. And then again.

By the time they were done for the night, they could practically do it blindfolded! As they all shrank their instruments, Pansy started to giggle. Her giggling got harder and harder until everyone was ready to murder her.

“ _What?!_ ” Draco snapped with a snarl.

Pansy took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, but couldn't quite manage it. “It's... It's just... _you!_ ” She paused to hold her sides. “Singing... _I'm just a poor boy_!” She lost it again. This made them all burst out into raucous laughter.

“ _From a poor family_ ,” Draco added with a snicker.

Pansy and Millicent were still practically crying with laughter and hanging on to each other as they left the room. For the first time in recent memory, Draco went to bed happy.

 

***

 

Fifth year was not so slow when it came to homework _or_ extra curricular activities. Quidditch was back on, so Draco was fully occupied. Even so, his friends still got together and jammed whenever they could. Lucky for him, he was good at learning, so his homework was easy enough that he managed to get it done and still have an hour or so to join in before bedtime.

By this time, it was so well known that Pansy and Millicent disappeared into the locked boys dorm for hours at a time, that no one bothered to tease them about it or call them names any longer. _Especially_ after Pansy had hexed a few people quite nastily and made it clear that she wasn't doing anything to ruin her reputation. Besides, if she were, it would be no one's business.

Slytherins loved secrets, so naturally, the whole house kept quiet about their secretive activities in case there came a point in which it would be useful to blab about it. Even so, others would often look at the seven of them and wonder what they were up to. The prevailing theory was a rather kinky orgy – which no one told them so that they wouldn't have to worry about Pansy hexing them again.

Despite having very little spare time, Draco still managed to plan out the occasional dance to go with their music. To all of their surprise, over their summer hols, they'd all found a wide variety of muggle music to practice playing.

“Ever heard of [Stomp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fN5T8y8bCJ4)?” Draco asked casually one day. He usually felt just a tiny bit bad that Crabbe and Goyle were stuck playing simple instruments when clearly, they had a bit of music aptitude. When it came to hitting things anyway. They made fairly good drummers because beating things in rhythm came naturally to them. Draco had a feeling that they could do more if given a chance.

“Isn't that that group of wackos that beats on rubbish bins?” Blaise asked, sounding more curious than derogatory.

“More or less,” Draco answered with a tiny smile. He then unshrank an entire set of large metal rubbish bins and gestured to them with a flourish. “I thought it might be fun to try.”

Theo looked around their dorm speculatively. “I think we're going to have to take this someplace else.”

With not much more than nods of agreement, the group packed everything up and stowed their instruments in easily portable containers. It didn't take long to relocate to a classroom that was empty this time of day. One with a fairly high ceiling. They locked the door and set a silencing spell so that no one outside the classroom would hear them. Standard sneaky Slytherin tactics.

Draco then took a moment to thank his lucky constellation that he had actually found someone to show him how to do this, because otherwise, he just knew he would have fallen on his arse. He tried his best to look bored, because that was expected of him most of the time. Then he got on top of a pair of sturdy steel bins, strapped them onto his feet, and used a set of long rods to create a basic rhythm as he purposely stomped the bins.

Drumming was definitely _not_ his forté, but he did well enough that he could give the rest of them the general idea. Blaise – who _was_ an excellent drummer took the idea and ran with it. Literally. Between the two of them, they soon had both Crabbe and Goyle on a set of bins beating their hearts out.

Pansy later rewarded Draco with a kiss on the cheek. “You did that just to be nice to them, didn't you?” She whispered in his ear.

Draco merely shrugged, not willing to admit to being nice, not even to one of his best friends. She grinned at him and ruffled his hair. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at her.

“They're surprisingly rather good, aren't they?” Millicent asked a few minutes later.

“That's because they have Blaise to teach them the beat,” Draco stated, allowing a tiny, satisfied smirk of pride.

Theo was bobbing to the beat. It didn't take him long to add a matching tune with his guitar, which Millicent copied. Pansy idly tried to play something on her keyboard that would go well with the beat. As for Draco, he decided that stomping around was fun enough that he'd do that rather than play the piano for a while.

For almost that entire year, they dedicated themselves to music that had plenty of rhythm and almost no lyrics. Well, when they had the time and inclination to use the classroom anyway. When they didn't, they continued to play and sing and dance to any song that caught their interest at the time. And then they combined the two.

Rather hilariously, one night – when they'd lost track of time and were actually out of bed past curfew – Professor Snape finally gave into his curiosity. He was aware that students from his house were regularly borrowing a classroom, but since they weren't causing trouble, he let them be. This night, however, he found himself casting an unlocking spell on the door.

To his utterly gobsmacked surprise, he found over half of the Fifth Year making an insane racket! Well, it sounded like horrid dissonance to him, but when he took a moment to watch them objectively, he could almost admit that they were rather... _good_...

Draco was on his piano and singing. Pansy was on a keyboard that was strapped to her in a way that allowed her to dance. Theo and Millicent were playing guitars and also dancing. Blaise was on a set of drums and obviously very into his performance. But most shocking of all was Crabbe and Goyle stomping around on rubbish bins! In a way that actually sounded like music, such as it was.

At the end of one song, they flowed right into another. One that Snape actually recognized from his muggle youth. [Brown Sugar by the Rolling Stones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59K2kF6o9Tk). However, it was different enough with the way they were playing it that Snape felt strangely offended.

Pansy happened to look over him just then and screamed before she could stop herself. This made everyone stop and look to see what had terrified her. When Snape saw his students looking at him with wide eyes and expressions of clear horror that he'd caught them, he cleared his throat and smoothed his expression from distaste to neutrality.

“Off to bed before I have to take points from all of you!” Snape snarled, with a tiny hint of fondness for them.

“Yes sir!” They all nearly shouted in their haste to assure him that they'd listen so he could leave as soon as possible. They stared at him as he stared at them – in mutual discomfort – for a long moment before Snape whirled around, swirling his robes as he stalked off.

Another long moment passed in silence. Suddenly, Pansy snorted, giggled, and then doubled over from laughter. “Did you see the look on his face?!”

Theo and Blaise snorted in unison before devolving into copious sniggering. Millicent and Draco exchanged a questioning look before shrugging and chuckling.

“Yeah, the look on his face was rather scandalized,” Draco admitted. With a flick of his wand, he packed up his piano.

“Bet he'll never open that door on us again,” Blaise wagered between guffaws. He and everyone else had shrunk down and packed up their things despite laughing.

“You're on!” Theo accepted with a grin. “Five Galleons says he does.”

They shook on the bet, and then they all rushed back to their dorms before Snape came back to see if they had listened.

 

***

 

In their Sixth Year, Draco started out rather smug. _He_ was marked and had an official task from the Dark Lord. It didn't matter that he'd been assigned the task as a punishment for his father's failure. It didn't matter that he was expected to fail. For the moment, he was the star of Slytherin House.

Knowing that it would take some time to bring his plans to fruition, Draco took as much time as he could spare the first few weeks to jam with their impromptu band. That rather quickly came to an end. By the middle of the year, he barely had time to _talk_ to his friends, let alone hang out and play music. All his extra time was devoted to fixing up a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Hidden Things.

As time passed, he had a harder and harder time sleeping. He was so stressed out that he started talking to an annoyingly horrid ghost – for Salazar's sake! In an attempt to purge his mind of fear, stress, and an oppressing feeling of failure, Draco started writing songs and music. _Not_ that he'd _ever_ let anyone see them.

About three months from the end of the school year, Draco was almost ready to give up. He knew that doing so would mean that the Dark Lord would kill him, his mother, and probably his father when he got out of Azkaban. Even so, he just could not bring himself to care at the moment.

He trudged to the classroom they always used for practice – when they wanted more room than in their dorm. Then he locked himself in and cast a silencing spell. His piano was in a box he kept on him, so it only took a moment to unshrink it and set it up in its usual spot.

Taking a deep breath, he warmed up a bit before deciding to play and sing a song he'd heard during Christmas break when he'd snuck away for a bit to listen to a muggle radio in an attempt to forget his problems. After he'd heard and almost instantly fell in love with the song, he'd secretly ordered the sheet music to be delivered to him at school, and had practiced it whenever he just needed a break from trying to fix the cabinet. Which was why he had his piano on him.

“I [hurt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prDoGmY5kj8) myself today... to see if I still feel. I... focus on the pain... the only thing that's real.” His voice caught a little at that, but he continued. It was strange to hear the song played only on the piano, but he was used to it by now.

He didn't know it, but his friends had seen him slip into the classroom and gathered up their instruments for a jam session. They cast an unlocking spell and stood just inside the doorway staring at him for a long time. They could _feel_ the anguish in his voice, and had no idea what to do to comfort him.

“I will let you down... I will make you hurt... … I wear this crown of shit... upon this liar's chair. Full of broken thoughts... I cannot repair.” Draco had to take a breath after that since it was far too close to the truth. But he persevered and sang the Nine Inch Nails song Hurt until the end.

Then he started over. Just after he sang about hurting himself and pain, Pansy almost made his heart stop permanently by throwing her arms around him and crying into the back of his neck. He clutched a hand to his chest and suppressed a shriek of terrified surprise.

“What the fuck, Draco?!” Pansy sobbed, holding him tight. “I can't stand to see you like this!”

“Well you wouldn't if you'd just left me alone,” Draco growled, not happy to be interrupted.

“You have the music for this?” Theo asked, holding out a hand. “We'll play it once or twice, and then move onto something happier.”

With a sigh of frustration, Draco pulled the packet of sheet music out of his bag and handed it over. He wouldn't admit it even if they tortured him, but their willingness to play the song with him and not ask any questions helped him a lot. After a few other songs – upbeat ones – Draco decided to throw caution to the wind.

“I, er... I actually wrote something...” he admitted as he passed out parchments with the different parts to them.

Draco was terrified that they wouldn't like his song, but he was also well versed in hiding his emotions, so he simply acted like it was the best thing in the world. His friends were slightly impressed simply because he'd managed to write an entire song. It wasn't until after they were playing it – Draco had written parts for all of them based on their strengths – that it fully sank in that the song was actually _good_. Really good!

It was full of angst and a sense of fighting against the world. Draco sang it with such emotion that he actually worried his friends. They weren't used to hearing him like this unless he was belittling or winding up Potter.

“You think you own me, you think I'm yours, but little do you know, I will stab you if I ever get a chance!”

After the first and rather humiliating encounter with his students butchering good music, Snape made a point of staying away. However, two things were happening that made him look in on them. One; they were out after curfew again, and two; Draco hadn't taken a break from his task in so long that Snape was frankly concerned about the boy. As he listened to the angry and rather disrespectful song, he felt oddly relieved that Draco was apparently working through his issues musically.

When the song came to an end, he called attention to himself by clapping just once. “I suggest that you get back to your dorms before the Dark Lord himself shows up to Crucio you all for disrespecting him.”

“Yes sir,” they grumbled a bit petulantly since he had interrupted them before they could enjoy the fact that they liked this song and had played it well. Blaise surreptitiously slipped Theo five Galleons.

“And Draco...” Snape added mildly.

“Yes sir?” Draco asked with a hint of defiance to his tone.

“I'm glad to see that you are being productive, but perhaps you could channel your creativity toward finishing your task.”

“Yes sir,” Draco all but growled in both anger and frustration.

 

***

 

Seventh Year was practically a holiday compared to Draco's Sixth Year. Yes, he had to be seen helping the Carrows torture uncooperative students, but he also had a lot more free time. As did his friends.

This meant that they were able to resume their jam sessions on an almost nightly basis. Draco also had a lot of pain and anger to work through – and a large amount of resentment and ire directed at the Dark Lord – so he channeled this into writing new songs. Both the lyrics and the music. His favorite part was actually layering all the different sounds each instrument made into one coherent and powerful piece of music.

Just before Easter hols, they actually had enough of their own original music in their repertoire that they could almost be called a _real band_. This gave Draco something to think about.

Just two short months later, the entire world had changed. Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord and school was let out early for the year – mainly because it was more than half destroyed in the Final Battle. This meant Draco was stuck in Malfoy Manor until his father threw enough money at their problems to keep the whole family out of Azkaban.

And then... Well Draco didn't really know what to do. He had a vague idea, but it seemed mad and unreasonable. After pacing his bedroom for days, he decided that he really had nothing to lose.

“What the hell, why not?” Draco cried out, feeling relieved to have made a decision. He promptly firecalled all his friends and asked them to come to his house, and because none of them were having a particularly good time at home at the moment, they all agreed right away.

Once they'd all assembled, Draco spent a good ten minutes trying to comfort Greg Goyle – who had recently lost his best friend in the entire world, and was nearly inconsolable. By the time Greg had calmed down a bit, everyone else had made themselves at home and Draco had locked, warded, and put a silencing spell on the room to ensure their complete privacy.

“I wrote a new song,” Draco informed them all quietly. “It's about how we lost friends too. About how we were stuck in an impossible situation, had to do terrible things, and lost... but that we're not going to let that keep us down or hold us back.”

“Sounds like it applies to you more than the rest of us,” Blaise remarked with a shrewd expression.

Draco merely shrugged. “Even if it does, I want it to be a sort of theme song for all of us, letting the world know that we will not be forced into submission. That we're still here and we're going to take over the world another way.”

Theo sighed wearily. “Draco... None of us wants to take over the world...”

Draco smirked smugly. “No... but _all_ of us want to make music.”

This caught their attention and made them all sit up a bit straighter.

“What do you have in mind?” Millicent asked suspiciously.

Draco grinned at her. “We already have a band, so why not go to one of those muggle companies that makes records and cast a few Confundus Charms until they agree to listen to us. I'm certain the rest will take care of itself.”

“That's actually... _brilliant_!” Pansy crowed in triumph. “And best of all, we'll be so successful in the muggle world that it _won't matter_ if the Wizarding World snubs us!”

“I don't know if I can do it without Vince,” Greg murmured sadly.

Draco shook his head. “You're thinking about it all wrong. Vincent would _want_ you to be happy and successful. Doing it – even without him – would be like a tribute to him.”

It took Greg a while to think this over as the rest of them argued logistics, but eventually, he agreed.

Bouncing in glee, Pansy grabbed Blaise's arm with one hand and Theo's in her other. “First of all, we need to go shopping!”

“What?” Theo asked in dismay.

Pansy gave him a scathing look. “Even in the muggle world, we're going to need to look _hot_. Thus, we need to go shopping and get as ready as possible before we ambush the poor muggles who are about to become our personal gateway to victory!”

“Oh...” Theo muttered, not willing to argue when she was this passionate about something.

Three days later, the six of them marched into the biggest record label in London. They literally confounded anyone who got in their way. It was subtle so that no one would notice, but effective. When they got to the higher ups, they used a memory charm to convince everyone that their band had an appointment to be heard. They _didn't_ use magic to make the record label like their music, because _that_ would undermine their plans to be successful. They just wanted a chance.

An unfair chance, but a chance nonetheless. They were Slytherins after all, they could work with less if they had to.

Fortunately, the company was currently in love with angsty punk rock. Not to mention, Draco had written each song so that the instruments worked well together to create a rather unique sound. All in all, the higher ups utterly _loved_ them, even _after_ their charmed and confused state wore off and they were left scratching their heads, trying to figure out why they were interviewing a new band.

“I'm assigning you to a recording studio for the next few weeks,” the woman in charge of making the records informed them with a cold fire in her voice. “Your entire existence until you finish this record will _revolve_ around making this record. Got it?! You don't eat or sleep without permission! You will do nothing but perform your songs as many times as it takes to perfect them. No go on! Shazzer will bring you to the studio and ride your arses until you drop!”

The Slytherins all exchanged amused glances. This woman may think that she was hardened, but she had _nothing_ on their former Head of House. Not willing to risk their newly signed contract, they merely agreed and followed the energetic and rather annoying Shazzer.

“That went better than I expected,” Blaise remarked with a pleased grin.

Draco snorted in amusement. “That's almost exactly how I expected it to go.”

Pansy bumped her shoulder into him affectionately but didn't say anything. For the next several weeks, they worked so hard that they nearly changed their minds about becoming rock stars. That said, when it was over and all they had left was promotional photoshoots, they agreed that the hard work had been worth it.

Draco collapsed in his bed the night before their first song was going to be released. He was exhausted, but in the best possible way. As he drifted off, he smirked into his pillow. No one knew it, but he had cast a very subtle charm as they recorded each song. It wouldn't make a big difference, but it would make anyone who heard their songs feel just a little bit fonder of them.

Thus, if a person hated their songs, that person would decide that they weren't so bad after all, even if they didn't like them. If a person liked their songs, they would _really_ like them. Therefore, it wouldn't affect anyone who genuinely loved their songs.

As much as he wanted the whole world to judge them on their music alone, he just couldn't bear it if their first try failed, so he wanted to give them their best chance. He promised himself that he wouldn't do it in the future because not even magically enhanced music could fool an uninterested audience forever.

Even so, he just _knew_ that they were about to become _very_ famous!

 

***

 

“And now, it is my very great pleasure to announce the hottest new band on the planet; DarkStar!”

Despite the fact that they had done this a few times now – appeared on muggle telly programs to showcase their music – Draco felt a jolt of pure nervous tension shoot through him. He had no idea how he was going to make it through their first concert! Taking a few deep breaths, he focused on his fingers and playing the piano. If he did that, he wouldn't stare at the audience, and then he'd find the courage to sing.

By the chorus, he was giving the song his all. “You ripped me up, tore me apart, forced me to do my very worst, but guess what? I'm still here and I'm going to win, because I'm _better without you_!”

At the end of the song, the host of the show congratulated them and asked them various questions. When it came out that Draco had written the song, the host looked like he'd just struck gold.

“So tell me, Draco, what's the song about? Because from what I heard, it sounds very much like a bad ex-girlfriend who liked to play insane mind games.”

Draco smirked at the host mysteriously. “Oh... something like that.”

Puzzled but willing to roll with the answer, the host continued: “I listened to a few of the other songs on your album, and they all talk about rage and war and perseverance. Is that also a reference to your bad relationship?”

“Ba relationship...?” Draco questioned with a genuinely amused smile. “Actually, yes. I feel like I was in a _very_ bad relationship for many years.”

The host grinned and winked at him. “Well you know what they say, the worst relationships make for the best songs!”

After that, their interview was over. Their entire band felt high off of excitement and just general glee that this was really working. Best of all, their parents all thought they were just mucking around in the muggle world as a way to rebel now that they were of age and on their own for the first time. Thus, no one knew what they were doing, and that felt like another victory in Draco's mind.

 

***

 

“What did you do?” Draco demanded when Pansy arrived backstage before their seventh concert looking extremely guilty.

Pansy immediately changed her expression to one of blank indifference. “I didn't do anything. Why so suspicious, Draco?”

“Because you wouldn't have looked so guilty if you hadn't done something,” Draco stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared her down. Unlike her, he was already mostly dressed and ready to go on stage, so he had an hour to do nothing but glare at her if he had to.

Pansy sighed. “I promise that I didn't do anything bad. Just let me go get ready and I'll tell you about it after we're done.”

“Not good enough!” Draco growled insistently.

He glared around at the rest of the band and noticed Blaise shift uncomfortably even though he did a good job of keeping his face neutral.

“Blaise?” Draco challenged, thinking he knew what Pansy had done.

Blaise sighed in defeat. “Alright, fine! I... sort of... slipped a copy of our album to the Wizarding Wireless Network.”

“You did what?!” Draco roared incredulously. He didn't know whether to be furious or intrigued. “ _Why_ would you do that?! I thought we were trying to stay _away_ from our world for now!”

“Yeah well,” Blaise grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

Pansy burst out laughing. “Now I really don't feel so bad! All I did was invite a friend of my Aunt – who happens to be a reporter for Witch Weekly – to see our concert tonight.”

“What?!” Draco spluttered in alarm.

Pansy shrugged, honestly not caring that a reporter was going to be in the audience. “We're _already_ outcasts, Draco. What more could possibly happen? If the reporter doesn't like us, she'll write a bad article. Oh well, so what?! We can handle bad press. But what if she _does_ like us? What if she _loves_ us?!”

“Yeah,” Theo said, backing her up. “If our songs make it onto the WWN and Witch Weekly loves us, then we might eventually be able to perform for our own kind!”

Draco inhaled and then held his breath as he silently admitted to himself that they had a point. “Alright fine... For better or worse, it's already done, so let's just go out there tonight and perform so well that we send Salazar Slytherin himself spinning arse over tits with pride!”

“Let's!” Pansy and Millicent agreed in unison.

As everyone else finished getting ready, Draco rubbed his head and decided to take a potion to ward off his impending headache.

 

***

 

Greg happened to be staring out of the window of the enormous penthouse flat that the six of them currently shared. It was the first time in over a year since they'd had a break from touring long enough to return to London. Thankfully, their manager had arranged for them to have this flat since none of them had been eager to return to their actual homes. Plus, they could definitely afford it!

In the distance, a bird was rapidly flying closer. It turned out to be an owl carrying a red envelope, so Greg opened the window before any of their neighbors had a chance to notice the unusual event. Not _quite_ as stupid as everyone thought he was, he read Millicent's name on the envelope and called out as loudly as he could.

“Mills! Looks like you've got a howler!”

The third time he shouted this, Millicent stomped her way into the kitchen. Without a word, Greg handed her a fresh cup of tea, and then pulled a pair of thick ear muffs on. Millicent groaned and opened the letter before it could explode and be even worse.

“ _How dare you?! Over a year without a word as you shamelessly go traipsing around the world – looking like an absolute tramp! – and then when you finally come home, you don't even bother to stop by for a visit! I should disown you, you disgraceful brat_!”

Millicent sighed dejectedly. “Gotta love my mother...”

Greg was confused. “Er... why?”

Millicent laughed. “Because she gave birth to me and she will _never_ let me forget it!”

Another owl flew in the still open window. Greg eyed the red envelope and turned to make another cup of tea. “Pans! Looks like you have a howler!”

Having heard Millicent's wake up call, Pansy was much quicker to respond. She also stomped into the kitchen in extreme displeasure. “How do they even _know_ we're home?!”

Her howler answered her question. “ _What a cruel daughter I have! How could you let me find out that you're back in London in the_ Daily Prophet?! _I have been worried sick about you for months! A year even, and you don't even write! You don't firecall me or floo for visits! How am I_ ever _going to discuss your little hobby with you if you don't come home_?!”

Pansy groaned. “Ugh! Ever think that's _why_ I don't come home...”

Greg handed her the tea he'd made, and then spotted another owl bearing a red envelope headed their way. He hid a smile since he knew it wouldn't be for him. Unlike the rest of them, he'd kept in frequent contact with his parents, who were very proud of him for being part of something so successful – even if it _was_ in the muggle world.

“Draco! Looks like this howler's for you!” Greg called out, not quite able to hide the glee in his voice.

Draco groaned but did not stomp into the kitchen. “Why on earth would my parents send me a howler? I was planning to visit them before we left on tour again.”

His howler was rather different than the others. His father delivered just one line in his coldest voice. “ _You will visit us_ now, _is that understood_?”

Draco shuddered and rubbed his hands up and down his arms. “Well, looks like I need to go take a very hot shower to warm up, and then go visit my parents. _Joy_.” That last word was dripping in sarcasm.

Theo and Blaise – no longer able to sleep after the first two howlers – trudged into the kitchen with huge yawns.

“Good thing my mother is still in the honeymoon phase of her latest marriage and couldn't be arsed about me,” Blaise muttered.

“Good thing my parents are dead,” Theo joked wryly, not really meaning that it was good that they were dead, just that it was good that they weren't around to get mad at him for running away to the muggle world to be a rock star.

About an hour later, Draco was wearing his favorite outfit. It was a simple pair of tight black leather trousers and a dark blue button up shirt. Rather casual for Malfoy Manor, but the clothes made him look good and feel sexy, thus he wore them to add to his confidence and remind himself that he didn't need to rely on his parents' money anymore.

After a calming breath, he Apparated home. To Malfoy Manor, which he was no longer sure if he considered it home. Deep down, he supposed that it would _always_ feel like home, just not... _home_...

Luckily – or unluckily, depending on how one looked at it – Draco managed to appear right in front of them. Since he had focused on the parlor they were most likely to be in, this wasn't really a surprise. Even so, he really hoped they hadn't been specifically waiting for him for long.

“Darling, what are you _wearing_?” His mother asked in a tone of puzzled disapproval.

“Clothes,” Draco snapped, upset to be picked on before even saying hello.

“Perhaps, but those trousers are far too tight and leave little to the imagination,” Narcissa protested, one hand pressed to her heart for dramatic effect.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Good morning mother, how are you?”

Narcissa sighed and dropped the subject so that she could hug her son. “I'm well, aside from missing you. And you?”

“Fantastic!” Draco tried to say with a blank expression, but since it was true, a bit of gloating came through.

“Really?” Narcissa asked in surprised disbelief. She honestly hadn't thought her son would find happiness so soon.

“Yes,” Draco confirmed with a smile.

Lucius eyed him suspiciously. “You mean to say that this wasn't some outrageous and ill conceived plot to restore the family name?”

By this, Draco was fairly sure that his father couldn't think of _any_ other reason that Draco would want to be a rock star. “Er, no.”

Lucius tilted his head in confusion. “I assumed since... well... it's working...”

“What?” Draco asked, tempted to scratch his head.

“You've been away from our world long enough that you don't have any idea...” His father paused and stroked his chin in thought. “First, you earn – you _all_ earn – some royalties from your music. More than six months ago, I was approached because no one could get a hold of any of you, and I authorized our world's version of records for your band. Your songs have been quite popular on the WWN, and sales of your records have been rather good – as I understand it. Secondly, there's been a large amount of letters over the months demanding you to perform. It seems our world has nearly forgotten its dislike of the Malfoy name following your success.”

Draco felt faint. “What?” He asked a bit breathlessly.

“That honestly wasn't your plan?” Lucius asked.

“Not... directly,” Draco admitted. “I planned to take over the muggle world for a few years before coming back and beginning an assault on the Wizarding World.”

“Assault?” Lucius and Narcissa questioned in unison, each raising a brow.

“Right, like a battle. To win back our good name,” Draco clarified.

“Ah,” his father murmured. “Well, as I said, your plan is already working, which I must admit surprises me.”

“Why?” Draco wondered with narrowed eyes.

“Because I didn't expect our kind to take so enthusiastically to muggle music, for one, and I didn't dare hope that our actions would be forgiven so easily,” Lucius explained.

“So...” Draco trailed off for dramatic effect. “The fact that I'm frequently singing and dancing in front of large muggle audiences has no bearing on why you didn't think I'd be successful?”

Lucius sighed and looked like he wanted to both groan and roll his eyes. “I'll admit that I am not entirely comfortable with you doing _anything_ around muggles, least of all performing for them, however...” He gave a half shrug. “I cannot blame them for loving you.”

Draco really wasn't sure how to take this. He was silent in confusion for a good ten seconds. “Er... Thanks?”

Lucius smiled. “Save your gratitude for _after_ I've been to a wizarding concert and actually heard you play.”

“You want to see me in concert?” Draco asked, still feeling disoriented and confused. He had assumed that his parents would disapprove of but tolerate his muggle career. From a distance.

Narcissa hugged him again. “Of course! You're our only son; whether we love or hate your music, we're still proud of you.”

“And it's better than dying in battle,” Lucius muttered so softly that Draco almost didn't hear him.

Narcissa rubbed Draco's arm soothingly. “I tried to listen to your songs, but I must confess that it hurt a bit. Each one reminded me of the Dark Lord.”

“Yes,” Draco murmured softly, holding her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I had to write about him because it felt like I was purging him from my mind.”

“And has it helped?” Narcissa wondered with a soft and understanding smile.

“Yes,” Draco admitted with a tiny smile in return.

“Then that's all that matters,” Narcissa stated firmly.

 

***

 

To all their surprise, DarkStar was hastily booked to play a concert in Diagon Alley. None of them had any idea that there was a place in Diagon Alley _to_ have a concert! However, wizards were nothing if not clever, so space was added until they had a venue big enough to fit _everyone_ who bought a ticket.

Naturally, for most of the hour before the concert, the band was questioned and photographed by reporters from all the major papers – including the Quibbler. This meant that the members of the band had gotten ready beforehand and were already in their outfits for the concert. As usual, Draco and Pansy had teamed up to make sure that they were dripping with sexiness – even Millicent and Greg, who were not very sexy by nature.

Blaise strutted around like a proud peacock, while Theo remained quiet and alluring. Draco and Pansy did most of the talking simply because they had developed better public relation skills than the others. The strangest moment of all was when the man – an older pureblood who owned at least half of Diagon Alley – who was responsible for hosting this concert, dragged Harry Potter and the rest of the Golden Trio over to them.

The press immediately when insane, snapping photos of the Savior of the Wizarding World standing mere feet from a former Death Eater and his friends. The Slytherins were understandably taken aback. Draco eyed Harry warily.

“You came to hear my concert?” Draco asked, feeling bewildered.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck in a gesture that clearly announced his nervousness. “Er... well, I've heard your songs on the WWN and... I think they're good, so...” He shrugged as if this explained everything.

Draco supposed that maybe it did, in regards to Harry and his friends attending the concert anyway. “Oh. Well... thanks.”

They hesitantly shook hands, which was excitedly captured by the press. Positively beaming from glee, the older pureblood host quickly ushered Harry, Ron, and Hermione off to a VIP area separate from but adjacent to the area in which all the parents of the band members were standing – right in front of the stage. The two groups eyed each other up suspiciously.

Draco would swear he heard – all the way from back stage – Harry muttering about how strange it was to be at a rock concert with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. However, it was loud enough that he wouldn't have heard it if he was standing next to Harry, so he was probably wrong. Speaking of Narcissa, Draco noticed his mother leaning over to whisper in Harry's ear. Actually, she was probably half shouting just to be heard, but it looked like whispering.

Harry smiled at her, so Draco didn't have to hex the arrogant bastard. At that moment, the lights changed to signal the start of the show, and just like that, there was no more time to obsess over the Boy-Who-Lived, Twice. The band formed a messy group huddle.

“I'm more nervous than usual,” Millicent confessed.

“Don't worry, Mills,” Pansy patted her comfortingly. “We all are. That's why we took anti nausea potions not ten minutes ago.”

“We'll be excellent as usual,” Draco assured her.

“ _Places_!!!” A stage hand roared at them angrily.

They all flipped him a two fingered salute as they took their places on the stage. As the curtain came up, Draco could almost feel his entire band take a deep breath in and hold it. Then it was time for the first song and Blaise burst into the beat. When it was their time, Theo and Millicent strummed their guitars, then Pansy and Draco joined in with their keyboard and piano – respectively. Which left Greg for last. This was perfect though as his instrument – a pair of large steel rubbish bins strapped to his feet with long rods used as drumsticks – was a bit shocking if one wasn't used to it, and took the crowd by surprise.

The first song was pure music so that they could really showcase their respective talents. Halfway through, Blaise abandoned his drum set so that he could hop on his own pair of steel bins so he could execute a complicated performance with Greg – that Greg and Vincent had come up with on their own back in Sixth Year when Draco was busy with his task. It was a surprisingly intricate dance that created a beautiful rhythm.

Draco smirked when he had a chance to look towards all their parents and see that Greg's mother was practically crying from how proud she was of her baby. _No one_ had ever expected that Greg (and Vincent before he died) would have such talent at something so out of the ordinary. _Especially_ for a wizard!

As the extra long opening song faded from their drum dance to a sort of dueling guitars battle, Greg moved from the front of the stage toward the back, and Blaise got down and returned to his drum set. This allowed for them to flow from the first song to the second. Draco was over his nerves by now; the energy from the audience too potent to resist.

They liked to have the second song they performed be the darkest song Draco had written so that they could progressively get lighter – well, less dark – during the performance. Their most popular song, and thus the one they saved for last, just so happened to be the one Draco had written to be their anthem of survival and perseverance. But they weren't there yet.

This dark song was the result of Draco trying to figure out the Dark Lord's motives and part of what he got was: “I will own you, use you, abuse you, and then throw you away. You're not good enough for me, but I love giving you pain. I'm twisted! I'm a monster, so you'd better do what I say.” This was not only dark, but it was sung at a moderate tempo that made it sound even more sinister.

Whereas the muggles loved this song because they didn't know what it was referring to, the Wizarding World loved to hate this song. It was easy for them to recognize who the song referred to, and they weren't quite sure if Draco was declaring his intentions to become the next Dark Lord, or if he was mocking the insane bastard.

Especially with lyrics like: “Fear me! I hold your life in my hands!”

This song ended and they all took a moment to drink something before starting the next one, which was followed by another purely instrumental one. And so on.

Each song was different enough to showcase all their individual talents. Thus, for songs in which Draco and Pansy were the musical centerpiece, Theo and Millicent danced. For a song in which the focus was on the drums and guitars, Draco and Pansy got up and performed a rather heated dance.

The best part of the concert – aside from the last song, in Draco's opinion – was that their band had gotten permission to do an official cover of Bohemian Rhapsody, which actually sort of fit into their theme of angst, but brought a bit of lightness that was needed by that point. It was also one of the few songs that everyone contributed vocals to, which made Draco wonder if he had the talent necessary to write a good song that would do the same – include them all in both playing and singing.

The song that was scheduled for next to last, Draco had a moment in which he hesitated. His friends all glanced at him uncertainly. It took a deep breath, but then he nodded. No one in the muggle world understood the messages behind his songs, but everyone here probably would, and it could potentially be mortifying, but even if he didn't perform the song, it had probably been played to death on the WWN by now.

It was about having to do things he hated and making impossible choices. It devolved from there until his fear and desperation seeped through. But that wasn't the potentially mortifying part. It was the chorus:

“Although I hate to admit it, even I need a Hero to save me. When did my life become such a mess? Was I meant to burn in a never ending inferno? Why did you come back for me? My life is no longer my own, it belongs to my rival, my Savior, my Hero.”

At this moment, Draco wanted to crawl into a hole and die, even though Pansy and Millicent had to repeat the words _my Hero, Hero, Hero_ several times as backup singers, it didn't make it any less embarrassing that he'd written the song in the first place. At the time, he really hadn't thought that any of this would ever get back to anyone he knew, but that had been taken out of his hands a long time ago.

Finally, it was time for the last song, and Draco was more than ready to move on and forget he'd ever written that stupid Hero song. In fact, he now had definite plans to burn all copies of it and Obliviate everyone who'd ever heard it. These plans prevented him from panicking when he noticed Harry Potter staring at him with a strange and contemplative look.

Then the concert was over! Draco was tempted to run off stage and Apparate straight to his flat, but he gathered up his courage and stayed put to bask in the adoration of the crowd. As expected, an encore was demanded, which they provided. This was an entirely upbeat and instrumental song that left the crowd energized and happy.

After that, the band left the stage. Much the same as in the muggle world, there was an after party that only select members of the audience were allowed to attend. It was still quite a crowd!

The band members exchanged awed looks when they realized that so many people from _their_ world, people that not too long ago had shunned them for being sympathizers of the Dark Lord, wanted to spend time with them. And praise them! For the first time, Draco could very clearly see why his father had assumed this was merely a ploy to regain their family's sterling reputation.

Thankfully, the press was not allowed to the after party. But his mother was. Draco still wasn't sure how to feel about his parents attending the concert, but Narcissa reassured him right away. The moment he entered the party room – the entire band had taken some time to wash up and change into _not_ sweat soaked clothes – she pulled him into a strong hug and kissed him on the cheek.

“I'm proud of you,” she whispered in his ear. “We'll talk more later since I am sure that you'd prefer to party without us around.”

Draco nodded, feeling relief. He was at that awkward age where he was old enough to drink and do whatever he wanted, but still young enough to be uncomfortable doing so in front of his parents. Especially parents who had told him how to think and act his whole life... until that had put him in danger.

After a strange mixture of congratulating and chiding their children, all their parents left, and the band was able to visibly relax. Draco was well aware of Harry's presence the entire party, but the two of them didn't go near each other. At least not until the party started winding down.

It was then that Harry shook off his friends and cornered Draco on his own.

“Potter,” Draco greeted warily.

“Malfoy,” Harry returned the greeting politely. “I just wanted to say that I thought the concert was amazing. I'm not sure why, but I didn't realize that you all played your own instruments. That part isn't clear when just hearing the song on the wireless. I'm impressed.”

“Er,” Draco was rather unexpectedly flustered! “Thanks?” He blushed lightly that that came out so uncertainly.

Harry chuckled lightly and continued. “People love your songs because they can hear your honest emotions. I also think that's the reason even those of us who more or less hated you growing up have decided to put the past behind us.” He gestured toward Ron and Hermione – who were surprisingly in a deep conversation with Blaise and Pansy. Then he added: “If you want, that is.”

“If I want what?” Draco wondered, thinking he might have missed something important.

“To put the past behind us,” Harry clarified with a tiny smile.

Draco shrugged as if he could not care less. “I suppose. It _would_ make things easier.”

Harry nodded in agreement. Then his expression grew very serious. “I saved you because I couldn't just let you die. I would have done the same thing for anyone, so please don't feel like you owe me anything.”

Draco sighed in mild aggravation and pressed a hand to his forehead. “Potter, whether you had pure intentions or not, the fact remains that you did save my life, and thus I owe you a life debt. One that I most likely will never be able to repay. I wrote that song as a way to work through and attempt to purge my feelings on nearly dying. _Please_ don't read too much into it.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed with a small smile. “Well, er... Congratulations on putting on such an entertaining show that the whole world will probably talk about it for years. And I mean that literally. I suspect that all the Wizarding clusters around the world will demand you go on tour and visit them.”

“That could be interesting,” Draco murmured as he thought this prospect over.

“Well, I think I'll be going now,” Harry announced, holding his hand out for Draco to shake.

Draco only hesitated for a moment before shaking Harry's hand. “I'm glad you enjoyed the concert.”

Harry nodded, smiled, and then left. Draco watched him with a puzzled frown until he and his friends were gone. Then he stared at his hand and wondered why it still tingled from Harry's touch.

 

***

 

The next time Draco saw Harry was every bit as unexpected as the Golden Trio showing up at their Diagon Alley concert. It was over a year later, and DarkStar had _just_ returned home from a long tour around the Wizarding World. During that time, they'd also managed to work on and release an entirely new album – which was made easier by the fact that professional song writers in the muggle world had written things for them via their record label. Then they'd rewritten them as necessary to make it their own unique sound.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that Draco was currently wearing nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms – that he'd hastily thrown on when Greg pounded on his bedroom door announcing a visitor – standing in front of Harry Potter. His hair was rumpled wildly (Draco's not Harry's. Well actually, Harry's was too, but that was normal for him.), and he was still bleary eyed from the lack of proper sleep combined with a _very_ late night.

Draco cast a glare at Greg, who was – as usual – wide awake and chipper despite it being an ungodly hour of the morning. Draco glanced at a clock to see just how early it still was and nearly winced when he saw that it was nearing noon, and thus, not quite so early anymore. He sighed and focused on Harry once more.

“Care to explain what in Salazar's name you are doing in my flat, Potter?” Draco demanded grumpily.

Harry had the grace to blush lightly and look away as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well... er... I don't know if you know this, but I run a conglomeration of charities on behalf of the Ministry.”

“And?” Draco interrupted impatiently. He was _never_ pleasant in the morning, which Greg knew and silently slipped a cup of tea in his hands. Draco took a sip with a soft moan of appreciation.

“And I was sent by my assistant – who is a very persistent woman, by the way –” He was interrupted yet again.

“Granger?” Draco wondered curiously, since she actually was a persistent and rather annoying witch.

“Er, no,” Harry replied with a knowing grin. “Anyway, I was sent to ask if DarkStar would consider performing at a charity ball before you take off on another tour.”

“Charity?” Draco asked with a hint of distaste. “Merlin's sweaty arse, Potter! Can't I just donate a large amount of money and be done with it?!”

“Er... yes, but a concert would be a good way to potentially raise a _lot_ of money without much coming from your own vault.” Harry was slightly thrown because he honestly hadn't expected Draco to offer money in lieu of a concert.

“It's much too early in the morning for this conversation,” Draco grumbled, even though it wasn't. He gestured impatiently for Harry to follow him into the kitchen, where they found that Greg had ordered a large amount of food from a local delicatessen that made superb food.

Millicent was fully dressed and only slightly tired looking. Theo was still in his pajamas but looked awake – at least enough to read the newspapers. Blaise was only wearing a tiny scrap of black silk that just barely covered his modesty, however, none of his friends were surprised by this. It was more surprising that he was wearing anything at all.

“Where's Pansy?” Draco asked as he accepted a bowl of clam and bacon chowder.

“Still sleeping,” Theo grunted. “Her guest didn't leave until almost the crack of dawn.”

Blaise snorted and cast a knowing smirk at Draco. “He must have nearly tripped over your guest leaving then.”

Draco shrugged. “Wouldn't know, I had passed out by then.”

“And why are _you_ trying to wind Draco up?” Millicent wondered with a light glare. “You had _three_ guests last night who damn near fell into my bed before they finally managed to find their way to the door!”

Blaise gave her a devilish look as if silently asking: _Well, can you blame me? I mean look at me!_

“Should have let them stay in your bed and sleep it off, Mills,” Theo remarked with a feigned innocent smile.

Millicent sent Theo a highly affronted look. “When they were covered in who knows what from Blaise?! No thank you!”

Rather than continue what would be a pointless argument, Theo simply shrugged. After that, Blaise used the spoon he was stirring his tea with to point rather rudely at Harry.

“Draco, care to explain why the precious Savior is standing awkwardly in our kitchen?”

Draco sighed heavily, as if carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, and then took a bracing sip of tea. “He wants our band to perform a charity concert, and for Merlin's sake Potter! Stop standing there like a Hippogriff that's had his wings clipped! Sit down and grab a sandwich or something!”

“Er... right...” Harry replied nervously. He took the empty seat and accepted the cup of tea that Greg handed him before selecting a ham and swiss on a flaky and tender croissant.

“A charity concert?!” Millicent, Theo, and Blaise asked as if this was an absurd concept.

“Why not?” Harry asked, wondering whether or not he should be offended by their attitude.

“Can't we just donate to the cause?” Millicent asked.

Harry was even more confused because that was exactly what Draco had asked. “Why? I mean you can, but why would you prefer that to performing?”

“And work for free?!” Blaise asked in horror. “I don't think you understand just how much money we normally make each concert. You want us to give that up, work for free, _and_ probably pay for related expenses!”

“Oh...” Harry murmured in understanding. “I hadn't really thought about that, but I don't think we'd expect you to pay any sort of expenses. And we could probably agree to pay you something – I'm sure it wouldn't be anything _near_ what you're used to earning, but...” Harry trailed off with a shrug.

Draco sighed and rubbed his head again. “What charity would this be for? And does anyone know where the hangover potion is?”

“I'm pretty sure we're out,” Pansy stated unhappily as she slunk into the kitchen. She was wearing a scandalously revealing bit of lingerie, but only Harry seemed to care. He blushed and looked away.

“Bugger!” Draco swore in displeasure. “I'm going to have to brew more before I do anything else.”

Pansy glared at everyone until Greg handed her a cup of tea and a bar of decadent dark chocolate mixed with caramel, pecans, and sea salt. Pansy took a bite with a moan, and then kissed Greg on the cheek. After that, she forced herself into Draco's lap.

“Since it looks suspiciously like Harry bloody Potter is in _my_ chair, you'll have to suffer having me in your lap, darling,” she half growled, half purred, which was certainly interesting to hear.

Since Pansy was obviously fishing for an explanation, her friends all contributed grunts of inadequate response such as: “Charity.” And: “Work for free.”

“Uh-huh...” Pansy murmured, finding that she honestly didn't care.

Harry finally managed to answer the question – although the interruption had given him time to finagle a bowl of the divine smelling chowder. “All the charities I manage would benefit equally. There's the Survivors of the War, the Orphan and Adoption Services, Crups and Kneazles United, and Squi–”

Draco cut him off once more. “Yes yes, we get it! There's a bunch of people and animals in need.” He looked around the table. “Anyone want to perform a charity concert?”

Millicent sighed morosely. “Well... I sort of _do_ want to help orphans... and kneazles...”

“And I wouldn't mind helping survivors of the war,” Theo added, reminding them all that his father had died in the war.

“Wait!” Pansy cried out in alarm. “We're actually considering this?! Couldn't we just make an obscenely large donation?!”

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that. “Apparently all Slytherins think alike!”

Draco looked each one of his friends in the eye for a moment before adding his opinion. “You know, if we do this, any lingering blackness our reputation is tarnished with will be erased.”

Pansy sighed as if he had just dropped the weight of the entire world on her shoulders. “And we all know how much purebloods _love_ to be seen as charitable.”

“Sounds like we're in agreement then,” Blaise murmured as he took another sandwich from the plate in the middle of the table.

“We should get a crup,” Greg murmured vaguely as he looked out the window.

“And who'll take care of the crup while we're all off touring?” Pansy asked with a light glare.

“Couldn't we take it with us on tour?” Greg asked with a frown.

“Again, who would take care of it while we're busy?” Pansy demanded. “Crups need to go out for walks several times a day and just try to imagine how lonely it would feel when we're rehearsing for hours on end. We'd be better off with a kneazle.”

Millicent looked toward the ceiling. “Actually, I think that between Greg and I, we could take care of and play with a crup just fine, even on tour.”

“You'd help me?” Greg asked with a bright smile.

Millicent slipped her hand in his. “Of course, love! There's not much point in trying to have a relationship if we don't help each other out with things like this.”

“Thanks Mills!” Greg positively beamed at her.

Draco pointed sternly in Greg's face. “It stays out of my room. If I even _once_ find that your crup has peed on _anything_ of mine, I will hex it into oblivion, got it!”

“Same goes for me,” Blaise, Pansy, and Theo muttered.

“Got it!” Greg agreed with a grin, then he kissed Millicent's hand. “You want to go buy a crup with me?”

Millicent ruffled his hair affectionately. “Sounds fun.” As the two of them stood up to leave, she smacked Draco upside the back of the head. “And don't you _dare_ let Potter swindle us on this charity concert deal!”

Draco rubbed his head and glared at her. “Of course not!”

“I still say we're better off with a kneazle,” Pansy grumbled.

“I wouldn't mind a kneazle,” Blaise informed her with a small smile. “My mother breeds them and I'm used to having at least ten of them around at all times.”

“We should take our shower and then go buy one,” Pansy suggested, kissing Draco on the cheek.

“Yes to the shower, no to the kneazle,” Draco stated. “I mean you can have one if you want, but I don't want anything to do with it, and it better stay out of my room too.”

“I'll bring you to Mum's and we'll pick out one of hers,” Blaise suggested. “They're champion stock, so I bet you'll love them.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Pansy agreed with a tiny smile, which was the best that she could manage before having more tea.

“I say that _we_ go take our shower and leave Draco to deal with Potter,” Theo interjected, setting the last of the papers he was reading aside.

“Works for me!” Pansy and Blaise agreed in unison.

“Hey now! Why me?” Draco protested with a glare at his friends.

“Because it might end in an exciting duel if we leave you to it,” Pansy stated with a challenging look. “And none of us wants to do it, so...” she trailed off with a shrug.

“Pans,” Blaise offered her his hand, which she took as she kissed Draco on the cheek.

“And when I get back with my new kneazle, we can go shopping for new outfits to wear to the charity concert,” Pansy told Draco as she stood up from his lap.”

“That part sounds fun,” Draco admitted dryly.

“Of course it does!” Pansy stated with a smirk. She linked her arms through both Blaise and Theo's. “I vote for Blaise's shower today as mine seems to be clogged.”

Blaise shrugged. “I did just cast an extension charm on my shower to accommodate my guests last night.”

“I want to hear all the gory details of who did what as I wash your back,” Pansy insisted.

“Only if I get to hear all the gory details of _your_ guest,” Blaise countered.

Pansy shrugged. “There's not much to tell. He did this thing with his tongue...” By this point, they were out of the kitchen and too far away to hear.

Draco rubbed his head once more and summoned the pot of tea that was charmed to stay warm until it was empty. Then he filled his cup and took a sip before returning his attention to Harry. Harry was giving him a strange look.

“What?” Draco snapped grumpily.

Harry shook his head and shrugged. “Nothing really. I'm just reminded of how Ron, Hermione, and I got used to taking showers together during our camping trip from hell, but I didn't think that was something that other people did.”

It was Draco's turn to shrug. “Sometimes while on tour, we're all booked in one or two hotel rooms and due to time constraints, it's just easier to pile into the bathroom or shower at the same time. Plus, we almost always help each other get ready.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “So... yes to the concert?”

Draco sighed as if extremely put upon. “Yes, Potter. We've decided to do the concert. But there's no way in hell that we're doing it for free. However, since it's for charity, I think that we can settle for a small percentage of the proceeds.”

Harry smiled. “I think that would work pretty well. How long before you leave for your next tour?”

“So far, we've been guaranteed at least three months off,” Draco answered mildly, rubbing his head yet again because he was suffering from a moderately painful hangover.

Harry held up one hand as if surrendering and slowly withdrew his wand with his other hand. “Let me fix that for you.”

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Fix what?”

Without explaining, Harry cast a charm to get rid of Draco's headache. Draco sighed in relief, and then looked as if he had sucked on a lemon. “ _Thanks_...”

“No problem,” Harry murmured as he put his wand away.

“Look, we should finish this discussion in my room so that I can get dressed and fix my hair,” Draco stated, not pleased to have Harry Potter in his bedroom, but deciding that it was better than remaining half naked in the kitchen with his hair a wild mess.

“Sure,” Harry replied with a small, reassuring smile. He then got up and followed Draco to his bedroom.

Since this was a penthouse, each of the six bedrooms was large to begin with, but they'd cast extension charms as they liked to make the bedrooms bigger. Which meant that Draco's bedroom looked more like an entire flat. He had one area near the en suite bathroom dedicated to his bed. Another area was lined with bookshelves full of books. There were a half a dozen comfortable armchairs circled before a fireplace, and lastly, a breathtaking grand piano in the corner.

“Nice,” Harry remarked sincerely.

“Wait here a moment,” Draco commanded, pointing to one of the armchairs. Then he turned toward his closet.

“Wait,” Harry entreated with a strangely thick voice.

Draco turned back to him with a lightly aggravated sigh. “What?”

“Can I just...” Harry trailed off, staring at Draco's lips, which made Draco realize that Harry had been eyeing him up and down quite a bit since he arrived.

Draco raised a brow and tilted his head in challenge. To his secret delight, Harry eliminated the distance between them and seized Draco's lips in a possessive kiss. Draco unconsciously gripped Harry's shirt as he returned the kiss. Harry's hands lit fires as they traveled up and down Draco's back, making him moan and writhe just slightly.

As Draco had affirmed a couple of times last night, lovers made him feel good. To his astonishment, Harry's touch blew all previous experiences away. He suddenly felt like an awkward virgin who had no idea what to do!

The thought that one of his friends might suddenly interrupt them made him borrow Harry's wand and silently cast a locking spell at the door. Harry broke off the kiss to look at his wand in Draco's hand, at the door, and then at Draco. His lips slowly stretched in an eager grin.

“Bed?” Harry asked, clearly hopeful.

“Bed,” Draco agreed with a single nod.

Harry tangled his fingers through Draco's and led him to the bed. Once there, Harry pushed Draco onto his back, and then climbed on top of him so he could resume their passionate snogging. Harry's hands roamed everywhere, learning everything they could about Draco's chest, arms, and back. Meanwhile, Draco's hands were in Harry's hair, fascinated by how thick and soft it was.

“God! You have no idea how hot you look like that!” Harry burst out, and then blushed and looked away.

“Like what?” Draco asked with interest.

“Half naked and sleep tousled,” Harry replied honestly. “It was all I could do when I first saw you earlier to keep my hands to myself and _not_ pounce on you.”

“I wasn't awake enough earlier to appreciate such advances,” Draco murmured, thinking back. “I'm very glad you waited until I was in a better mood.”

“So... you'll let me shag you?” Harry asked, sounding like he was trying to hold back his expectations in case Draco changed his mind.

Draco almost never let anyone top him, so he opened his mouth to tell Harry that it would be the other way around, but then he closed his mouth and nodded in agreement. “Yeah.”

Harry broke into a grin so bright that Draco had to close his eyes in order to not be blinded by it. He also waved Harry's wand at his bed side dresser to wordlessly summon his favorite oil. It was blended with herbs that smelled good and combined with a charm to soothe away any minor aches and pains.

Harry took his wand back for a moment to cast a spell to detect if Draco had any diseases or infections, and when that came back clean, he cast it on himself to prove that he didn't have any either. Then he cast cleaning charms on Draco because it had been mentioned that Draco'd had a guest last night and hadn't showered yet. After that, Harry set his wand aside and focused on the rather enjoyable snogging.

At some point, Draco got frustrated with the amount of clothes still on them and used Harry's wand to magic them both naked, banishing all their clothes to the floor. This allowed them to grind together in a way that felt simply incredible. Harry moaned as his hands slid under Draco's cushy arse.

In return, Draco's hands were exploring Harry's back and firm arse. He was very close to heaven, his body responding in a way that he'd never experienced before. He didn't dare ask if it was the same for Harry, in case it wasn't. Surely it would ruin the mood if he found out that Harry felt nothing more than he ever did with a lover.

Picking up the bottle of oil from where Draco had dropped it on the bed, Harry took a moment to drizzle some on his fingers before resuming his attempt to suck out Draco's soul through his mouth. As he did, his fingers rubbed circles over Draco's tightly puckered hole. Draco felt a tremor of pleasure go through his body and gasped as he clutched Harry's arms.

Harry shifted his mouth so that he could suck on Draco's nipples while his fingers prepared Draco for entry. Draco moaned and writhed from the pleasure. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was tempted to pinch himself in case he was dreaming. This was quite possibly the _last_ thing he would have guessed would happen when he saw Harry in his flat. Also, definitely the best!

As Harry sank into Draco, they both groaned from the pleasure. Harry rested his head on Draco's chest for a moment as he savored the delightful tightness and heat. Draco ran his hands lightly up and down Harry's spine, making him shiver.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, his voice husky from both desire and concern.

“Glorious,” Draco muttered dryly. “So please move before I have to hex you.”

Harry grinned at that and pulled back so that he could thrust. Both of them ground together in a rough and thoroughly satisfying way. Draco dug his fingers into Harry's back as if needing an anchor.

“Something has me curious,” Draco confessed, sounding breathless.

“What's that?” Harry asked between grunts, not stopping his demanding pace.

“When did you decide that you like blokes?” Draco wondered, and then gasped as Harry hit a spot the set off an explosion in his brain.

“Not entirely sure,” Harry replied, panting heavily. “But I can tell you that it was after the war but before I saw you in concert. I realized that I like both. Then when I _did_ see you up on that stage, looking so hot I really thought you were going to burst into flames, I had to continually remind myself that I'd have about a thousand witches and wizards royally pissed off at me if I jumped up on stage and snogged you senseless before dragging you off.”

Draco couldn't help but grin at that information. He was rather enjoying the mental images of Harry doing just that. In fact, the thought proved to be so erotic that he was surprised to find an orgasm erupting from him when he hadn't really been close yet.

Harry groaned as Draco's light squeals and rippling muscles pulled an orgasm from him too. He pumped Draco full and collapsed on top of his lover, still inside him. Draco relaxed his legs and stroked Harry's back, nearly purring from satisfaction and drowsiness.

“Nap?” Harry asked softly.

“Nap,” Draco agreed with a small, understanding smirk.

Snuggling up, the two of them drifted off for about an hour and a half, and then exchanged frequent kisses as they negotiated all the little details of the charity concert. Two hours later, they ran out of things to arrange preliminarily, shagged again, and then got up and dressed so that they could write up a contract without being tempted dive back into bed.

Just when they were about ready to sign the contract, Pansy banged on Draco's door and shouted: “Did you kill each other?!”

Draco chuckled and flicked his wand to unlock the door wordlessly. Pansy walked in and scrutinized them suspiciously. She could think of no reason for the door to be locked aside from scandalous ones, but since both of them were dressed and appeared to be hard at work, she pushed that possibility aside and shrugged.

“We really thought you must have killed each other hours ago,” Pansy informed them.

“Oh we did. A couple of times. _Obviously_ ,” Draco sneered, and then rolled his eyes.

“Oh don't be a bitch, darling,” Pansy admonished with a weary sigh, then put her hands on her hips and gave him an imperious _look_. “We were worried about you.”

“Couldn't have been too worried if it took you this long to come check up on me, Pans,” Draco pointed out as he matched Pansy's look and stared her down.

“Fine, I'll give you that,” Pansy conceded. “But it's coming up on dinner time, and I figured you might be hungry. Greg and Millie have ordered take away from that fabulous Thai place, and we're waiting to see how you react to our new crup and kneazle.”

“Joy,” Draco muttered, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

A silvery white ghost of an otter burst into existence next to Harry, startling both Draco and Pansy. Harry leaned over to pet it even though it was intangible.

“Where are you Harry? You were supposed to meet us for dinner ten minutes ago. Your assistant told us that you left to meet with DarkStar hours ago and haven't been heard from since,” the otter said in Hermione's voice, and then disappeared.

Harry pulled out his wand, chuckled when both Draco and Pansy eyed him warily, and then cast a Patronus Charm. “Tell Hermione: I'm sorry. Be there in 10 or 15 minutes, I'm almost done here.” The large and powerful stag bowed his head at Harry, then took off running toward the wall, disappearing just before he would have hit it.

“Convenient,” Pansy stated in a way that managed to sound equal parts bored and impressed.

After that, Harry and Draco went over the contract with the rest of the band. Draco had already argued for all the little things he knew his friends would insist on – such as the ability to veto an undesirable venue – so there wasn't anything they objected to. This meant that everyone signed the contract without arguing.

Then Draco escorted Harry out of the flat so that they could have a moment of privacy.

“So, er...” Draco began with a light frown, not used to feeling nervous about talking with a lover.

Harry misunderstood, thinking that Draco thought that _Harry_ would read too much into a rather enjoyable afternoon. Seeking to settle Draco's concern, Harry leaned over and kissed him. Then he smiled.

“Don't worry, I don't expect anything. We'll be working together on this concert and I'll do my best to make sure you don't feel awkward,” Harry promised.

“Good,” Draco stated even though he wanted to ask Harry to come back later that night. However, he was certain that his band mates would never let him hear the end of it if he had _Harry bloody Potter_ spend the night in their flat.

With a small smile, Harry Disapparated, leaving Draco feeling strangely bereft. He took a deep breath, and then shook his head as he exhaled a long sigh. As he made his way back to the kitchen to eat dinner, his thoughts were full of Harry and how they would be seeing a lot of each other for the next few weeks. Unexpectedly, this made him both happy and hopeful.

 

***

 

Draco gasped and thunked his head against the wall. “So good!”

Harry was currently sucking on his neck, pinning him to the wall. Even better, Harry was inside him and slowly rocking their hips together in the most delicious way. Draco was already getting perilously close to the end.

“So what do you think?” Harry whispered in his ear.

“Think?” Draco parroted stupidly, not really able to think at the moment.

“About the venue?” Harry clarified with a soft chuckle.

“It's good,” Draco mumbled, using his hands in Harry's hair to force Harry to kiss him again.

Harry moaned softly, sounding so erotic that Draco arched his back and gasped again as he squirted out what felt like an entire ocean between them. This had the effect of making Harry groan and squeeze Draco's hips in a crushing grip while pumping him full.

They both clung to each other and panted heavily as they practically melted into the wall. When he felt like he could stand on his own, Draco slowly unwrapped his legs from around Harry's waist. He then stood a bit awkwardly in front of Harry, who was lightly caressing his arm.

“So, er, as I was saying, this venue looks like a good choice,” Draco stated decisively. It was a muggle place not too far from the Leaky Cauldron that witches and wizards from all over could get to quite easily. It was big and clean, and best of all, their record label had been partially alerted to the special nature of this concert and was willing to work with them so that muggles could attend the concert too. This would increase the funds raised exponentially.

It rather tickled both their fancy that wizarding kind and muggles would be bumping shoulders for one night.

Harry grinned. “That's settled then. We, er... we should probably get dressed before someone who works here stumbles upon us.”

“Yeah,” Draco agreed, bending over to sort through the pile of clothing they had hastily abandoned earlier.

Harry made a sound of appreciation and caressed Draco's cushy arse. “Do you want to come back to mine tonight?”

Draco made a show of thinking this over. “I... suppose...”

“Good,” Harry stated with a grin.

 

***

 

Draco stood offstage and watched Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived looked extremely nervous, to the point that his hands were shaking. This made Draco smirk because all Harry was doing was introducing the band; it wasn't like he had to entertain the audience!

Harry was giving a vague speech about how so many different charities would benefit from this concert. He couldn't give specifics since there were muggles in the audience, but he got the gist across. Those from the Wizarding World cheered Harry, making the muggles wonder who he was and why they didn't know him.

“... and your sheer generosity astounds me! I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for being here tonight. So, without further rambling, I present DarkStar!”

Harry swept his arm out to the side of the stage, which was the band's cue to get into position.

“We just had _Harry Potter_ introduce us!” Blaise muttered in awe. “Talk about surreal!”

“Tell me about it!” Pansy grumbled, but they didn't have any time to continue the discussion as they were already halfway across the stage.

Harry melted off to the side of the stage, where he wouldn't be seen by the audience but could watch the show. Draco was hyper-conscious of him the entire time. After a few deep breaths, he was able to focus on his performance.

As always, they started with an energetic and showy, purely instrumental song. After that, they focused on songs from their new album, interspersed with a few of the most popular songs from their first album. The songs of their second album were more defiant and less dark, but probably still couldn't be called happy by any stretch of the imagination.

The second song from the end, Draco took a deep breath to steady his nerves. During rehearsals, the band had agreed to try out a brand new, never heard before song on their audience, as a sort of treat for attending the concert. The problem was that it the type of song that could almost kill Draco with it's raw honesty.

“This nearly ended in murder, this dark fascination. I've hated you as long as I can remember and often plotted your death. Then on that day that you left me bloodied and dying on the floor, I realized that I'd become obsessed...”

Pansy and Millicent sang/whispered the word obsessed a few times.

“It's not healthy and it's not right, but I can't stop this obsession! I dream of having you under my control. I want to hurt you, to use you, to throw you away! Deep down, I know that I'll never be rid of you. You're my obsession, my darkest need, you're in my blood.”

And oh! Merlin's saggy balls! If Draco thought that singing about needing a Hero in front of Harry was mortifying, this proved him wrong. He now felt like he was going to burst into flames of embarrassment and shame and die on the spot!

Thankfully, the song soon came to an end and he was able to finish the concert without giving into the temptation to Avada Kedavra himself. After the encore, Draco was feeling better. Almost enough to forget _that song..._

More than anything, Draco was grateful that his bands mates couldn't take the time to heckle him some more about his obsession. They had all known instantly when he handed out the sheet music who he was referring to, which was embarrassing all on it's own. He had hoped that he could play it off as a spur of the moment thing that had come to him with no real meaning, but nope. He may as well have titled the song: Harry Potter is My Not-So-Secret Obsession!

Energized by the crowd, he vowed not to let it get to him. When they were able to leave the stage, the six of them were practically itching to take a shower and wash off the sweat of the show. They smiled and waved to the audience as they traveled to the side of the stage.

“That was amazing!” Harry gushed honestly.

“Of course it was!” Pansy exclaimed with a tone like he would be stupid for thinking otherwise.

However, Draco strongly suspected that Harry hadn't heard her because he threw his arms around Draco and seized a kiss so hard and possessive that Draco had to cling to him to avoid collapsing into a puddle at his feet.

“ _Oh_...” Pansy murmured in sudden understanding.

“So _that's_ where Draco's been disappearing to these last few weeks,” Blaise added in a murmur of clarity.

“Good for Draco,” Theo stated shortly. “But I'm dying for a shower, so I'm not planning to wait here all night.” He walked away, waving over his shoulder. Millicent and Greg followed him, casting a couple of soft smiles over their shoulders at the way Draco and Harry looked like they were trying to consume each other's souls.

Pansy and Blaise watched for a few more moments since they were both voyeurs at heart, but even they gave up after a while since they were pouring sweat and uncomfortable. Thus, by the time the two enemies turned lovers broke free for air, they were alone. Not that they noticed either way.

“I'm obsessed with you too,” Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco felt his knees go weak. He had to clear his throat a couple of times to speak. “The next time I go on tour, will you come with me?”

Harry grinned so brightly that it was blinding. “I'd like that.”

Draco smiled softly, his heart feeling light and happy for the first time in a long time. “Good.” Not even caring about the after party, Draco Apparated them straight to his bedroom where they vowed to prove to each other just how obsessed they were. Starting with a positively decadent shower.

Later on, as they were curled up in the blissful drowsiness of the aftermath of a good shag, Draco lightly stroked Harry's back with one hand. He couldn't believe his luck that he currently had everything he ever wanted. _And now that I have him, I'm never letting him go!_

With that vow, Draco kissed Harry before drifting off to the most peaceful sleep of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gods! It was so tempting to have Draco write a love song at the end, lol! But I resisted because I honestly do not think that Draco could write and sing a lovey dovey fluffy song like that, lol! What do you think? :-)


End file.
